


She Was My First

by w00t4ewan



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-06
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken night Temperance Brennan finds herself exploring a new relationship with her best friend, Angela Montenegro</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jane Doe

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2007 during season two. I'm just moving it to AO3 for convience. My first fic, never beta'd and often quite explicit. Fair warning! Happy Reading!

Brennan and Angela found themselves in front of a menagerie of shot glasses. This wasn't the usual way Brennan dealt with pain, but tonight she just needed to escape. She really knew how to pick them. It seemed like every guy she was interested in turned out to be a loser, cheater, or murderer. Tonight her choice had been the latter. He had been an attractive firefighter. They came from the same background, she was totally smitten with him. But tonight Brennan found out there's no better way to ruin a dinner, than for Booth to interrupt and arrest her date for the murder of his brother.

It was the odd combination of kissing a murderer and the recent discovery of Booth and Cam's secret relationship that landed Brennan on the bar stool. She and Angela had gone to the bar after work to have a drink. A drink quickly turned into a few which then turned in to one-to-many. 

Angela hailed a cab and the two arrived at Brennan's apartment a half hour later. Brennan sat on the couch across from her best friend. As much as she tried to hold back the alcohol began to force her to talk. It was one of her biggest faults. The woman couldn't hold her alcohol. She couldn't help it. She was so used to bottling everything up, when given the chance to vent it was hard for her to hold back. 

Before she knew it she was telling Angela everything. From how it made her so angry to see Booth and Cam together, to how she had decided she would die alone. Brennan had fully convinced herself that she would never find someone who made her feel alive with passion. Even though most saw her as socially awkward and romantically unconnected, deep down she just wanted to be loved unconditionally. She just wanted someone who would love her for who she was, a bad ass, crime-fighting, intelligent, forensic anthropologist. 

The tears were swelling up in her eyes as she let out her frustrations. Angela just sat and listened. She really was Brennan's best friend. They were so connected, and somehow Angela always knew what to say. Brennan knew that she'd never be able to tell Angela how much she appreciated their time together. She knew that Angela understood her in a way no one else ever would. She loved the closeness they shared.

"It's a good thing I don't mind being by myself. At this rate I'll die alone. Every day we see victims that are too decayed to identify. But when we identify them we bring answers to their family, to their friends. We lay these victims to rest. But I can't help to think that if I died, if I were one of those victims, even if I were identified, would anyone care? My mom was a Jane Doe for decades. No one looked for her. Would anyone notice if I just fell of the face of the planet?"

Angela had no idea Brennan was hurting so much. She felt useless sitting there listening as her best friend revealed her darkest fears. Angela wiped away the tears on Brennan's cheek. 

"Temperance, you're an amazing woman. You are so intelligent and beautiful. Anyone should feel honored to be with you. You're not a Jane Doe. You're not your mother. And you're not going to die alone. Love is out there. You can't give up just yet."

Brennan faked a smile, but in all actuality she felt a fraction better just hearing those words. Their eyes locked and a thousand words were passed in the silence.

Before she knew what had happened Angela had leaned in and their lips met in a soft, innocent kiss. 

"ANGELA, WHAT THE HELL!?"  
"I…. I thought…. I'm sorry Brennan! I'm really drunk. I got caught up in the moment."  
"Ang, you just…Ang you kissed me!?"  
"I…I know…."

They couldn't help but break out in an uncontrolled laughter. She couldn't help but laugh. There they were completely intoxicated, she had just revealed her worst fears to Angela and all she could do was laugh to avoid the obvious awkward situation.

The laughter died off and they were left staring at each other once more. Brennan smiled. Angela was glad to see her happy. She reached and swept the hair out of Brennan's eyes. 

This time Brennan made the first move. She touched Angela's hand and pressed it to her face. It had been so long since someone had touched her with such compassion. Her lips met Angela's, this time there was a rush of feeling behind it. Angela reciprocated. Their bodies became intertwined as Brennan laid on top of Angela. 

"I don't understand what's happening Angela. This has to be an effect of the alcohol….."  
"Brennan, shut up and kiss me. Stop being so rational and just kiss me."

Brennan's lips locked with her best friends. They moved simultaneously as they began to undress each other. Brennan's hands traced the small of Angela's back. Angela kissed her bare breasts and began working her way down Brennan's stomach. 

"I've never done anything like this before…"  
"Don't worry, I …ummm… experimented in college."

Somehow that didn't surprise Brennan at all. She let out a soft sigh as Angela reached her destination. Their bodies symmetrically complimented each other's movement . Brennan used her hands to explore Angela in an analytically, everything was science with her. Sex was no different. 

Angela on the other hand was completely engulfed by emotion, yearning, just as Brennan had announced her secrets, this was Angela's way to announce hers. She had imagined this moment for years. Temperance was so awe-inspiring. She had held back for so long. But this was her chance. 

Angela wasn't lying. She was definitely experienced. She knew exactly where to touch, to kiss, to send shivers down Brennan's back. Her hands were gentle and knew exactly where to go. She teased Brennan, kissing her inner thighs and softly licking her stomach. She moved her tongue over the most sensitive areas of Brennan's body. She watched as Brennan's eyes closed and her breathing became heavy. Then suddenly Brennan's eyes flashed open to meet hers, it was Brennan's way of saying "stop teasing me and fuck me already." And of course, Angela was never one to go against Brennan's orders. 

Their sweaty, naked bodies had become one. Brennan's body tightened as she let out a mixture between a moan and a scream. Her hands reached for Angela's. She fell, exhausted and limp next to Angela on the couch. She had never orgasmed during sex before. It felt amazing. Almost like an out of body experience. She felt so alive in that moment. 

They laid next to each other whispering unimportant words. Even though it had been the most amazing sex she had ever had, both women knew that this was a one time occurrence. An act of passion, and although it may have been brought on by too many drinks and the everyday stress of identifying decaying corpses, it meant something.

To Brennan it meant that their relationship would never be the same. She knew they would remain close and it would never happen again, but they would never have that closeness back. Brennan didn't live life with regret, and she was glad all of this had happened. But most importantly, it made her feel beautiful. For the first time in over a year she felt genuinely beautiful. 

She and Angela lay naked embracing each other. Angela's head was spinning. She had never imaged that her fantasy would come true. Yet at the same time it was almost devastating knowing that it was the only time. She had thought about this before, whether once would be enough, but as she laid naked with her arms wrapped around Brennan's gorgeously fit body she decided she wasn't quite ready to make that decision.


	2. Primal

Sweat glistened on her bare skin. She lay there breathless and aroused- wanting, needing, craving more. Her heart beat fast as she felt familiar lips kissing her shoulders. The caressing traveled lower down her back. She grinned as the lips got closer to her thighs. She had thought they were finished, but these sweet kisses hinted otherwise. 

They had already made love four times that evening. There's only one thing women look forward to more than their wedding, and that's the passionate sex of newly weds in love. Angela was no different. Even though she and Hodgins had not sustained from sex prior to their nuptials, Angela still looked forward to their wedding night, knowing it would be the most amazing sex she'd ever have. And even though they had called off the ceremony at the last second, Angela had no intentions of changing her agenda for the evening.

She now felt the warmth of lips between her legs. Between open mouth kisses she felt the flicker of a tongue against her clit. 

"Hey now babe! You have to give me a minute to regain my stamina.", Angela looked into the eyes of her lover. 

"Actually, Ange…stamina refers to the level of power one has against prolonged stress. It isn't something you lose, then regain. The word you're looking for is ener….."

The end of this sentence trailed off as Angela kissed her partner's lips. 

"You talk to much, Tempe.", she replied as she stared into Brennan's intelligent blue eyes. 

Brennan smiled as she kissed her best friend's lips. She had sworn weeks before that she would not put herself in this position again. She had sworn their first time was the last. Yet, here she was. Sex with Angela had become somewhat of an addiction. But addiction in Brennan's eyes admitted weakness. And she was not one to boast her faults. 

Two distinct sets finger tips were gently exploring each other's outlines. Brennan gently brushed past Angela's nipple. 

Angela let out a faint moan. Her lips met Brennan's in a passionate kiss. Her hands worked their way between Brennan's thighs. Angela was gentle at first. Letting her fingers experience every part of Brennan's inner secrets, but as Brennan began to moan her fingers began to work at a quicker pace. They thrust in and out steadily, like the beat from a metronome. 

At this point Brennan attempted to take control over the situation. Her fingers met Angela's clit with excitement. Brennan never wasted time with foreplay, her fingers instantly went to work deep between Angela's legs. 

The couple made love in simultaneous harmony. Their naked bodies pressed tightly together. Each moving their fingers faster, thrusting deeper; trying to make the other climax first.

Their lips left each other only long enough to release moans of pleasure. Once again their bodies glistened with a fresh dew. Angela loved watching Brennan's eyes when she was being fucked. Brennan put the same drive, and determination into sex as she did into her cases. She always wanted to be in control, and she always wanted to be the best. Right before Angela was about to orgasm, she thrust deep into Brennan. 

Brennan arched her back as she gasped for air. Her free arm tightened around Angela's back, nails against bare skin as her hand clenched, along with the rest of her body. She swiftly pushed a third finger into Angela's tight opening. Their bodies synchronously tightened as they orgasmed.

After a few moments of wordless gasps, they collapsed in each other's arms. Brennan looked lovingly into Angela's wide, brown eyes. She always said that Angela's eyes told a thousand stories, if you stared at them long enough. 

"I love you.", the words had fallen out of Angela's mouth before she had the time to think about it.

Brennan's mind began to race. Why had she said that? Why those three words? Saying "I love you" made this real. Admitting feelings meant Brennan would have to come to terms with the fact she was sleeping with her best friend. She never wanted love. She just wanted sex, a primal necessity. She wasn't ready to be loved again. She just needed to feel beautiful. She needed to feel. 

Angela didn't expect an answer. In actuality, she hadn't meant to say it at all. She always knew Brennan would never feel the same. Brennan always looked at things from a logical perspective. And she knew there was nothing logical about the two of them making love for hours on Angela's wedding night. Every since they had begun their affair Angela knew good and well that Brennan was only in it for the mind-blowing sex. Who wouldn't be? 

Angela laid wrapped in Brennan's arms, warmed by the heat of their moist bodies against each other. She had come to terms with the fact that this was all she would ever have with Brennan. This sexual attraction. Angela knew that this was as close as she'd ever get to any sort of relationship with the woman she had loved for so long. She knew that she would have to settle, because it was this or nothing at all. 

Yet, as she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but feel the intimate desire to hear Brennan say, "I love you too."


	3. Confrontation

Brennan sat alone in her office. She could still hear Angela's voice whispering in her ear, "I love you." Brennan had never responded to that statement. She didn't know how to respond. Their whole affair had begun after Brennan's intoxicated confessions led Angela to make the first move. At first it was just about the sex. It was some of the most amazing sex she had ever had. But now, things were different. Angela had turned this innocent relationship into something more. 

Booth knocked on the open door, more to announce his presence than to ask for permission to enter. 

Brennan glanced up from her computer, "Hey Booth."

"Bones, where have you been? Angela just got our facial reconstruction."

"Oh, yeah. Uhhh, I was just working on some notes for the case. I can look at it in a while. Did…did Angela say anything to you?"

Booth knew something was up, "Is there something wrong between you two?"

"What? No. No, why would you ask?" Brennan looked anxiously at her computer screen.

"Bones. You've been avoiding her for weeks. It's not a secret. Anytime she enters a room and you're around, you quickly find your way out. Usually, I wouldn't try and get in your business, but this is starting to get ridiculous."

"Booth, you don't know what you're talking about. Just drop it."

"No, Bones. I can't drop this. This is affecting the whole team. Whatever it is, whatever she did to make you angry…. Just talk to her. You need to work things out to get back to your symbiotic relationship. She's your best friend. Whatever it is can't be that bad, right?"

Brennan knew the only way to get Booth to stop with the psychology bullshit would be to agree. "Yeah, you're right. I'll …talk to her."

"There ya go Bones! Now, about that reconstruction…."

"Right. I'll be right there."

Booth left, and she was alone with her thoughts once more. "It can't be that bad," she repeated to herself. She laughed sarcastically. Sleeping with your engaged best friend wasn't that bad. Matter of fact, that wasn't even what Brennan had been avoiding. The sex was phenomenal. But Angela had crossed the line when she said "I love you." It had made the whole thing a lot more complicated. 

Another knock on the door. 

"Booth, I said I was coming." Brennan replied without looking up from her notes. 

"Tempe."

Her fingers stopped typing as her eyes slowly rose to see Angela in the doorway.

"Oh, Ange. I thought you were…. What's up?" She actually sounded convincing. Point for her.

Angela stepped in and shut the door behind her. Brennan was not looking forward to this conversation, but now she was cornered. She figured Booth had talked to Angela too-- she must remember to kick his ass next time she saw him.

"Tempe we can't ignore each other forever. It's hard enough that we work together, but I miss you. I miss my best friend. And in all honesty I miss the sex. I miss your passion. "

What she really wanted to say was, "I miss you too Angela. Every time I see you it makes me want you more. Every time I see you and Hodgins together I secretly wish it was me instead. My body needs your touch. I need to feel your lips on my skin. I can't even pleasure myself without you on my mind." Instead she answered logically, like usual, "I haven't been ignoring you…I've just been busy." 

"Look, I know that I said some things that may have scared you. I know that you're not looking for emotion. Can't we just forget what I said? Please, babe?"

"Ange, I'm sorry I've been acting so weird. I just wasn't prepared for this. I mean it was bad enough that we slept together on your wedding night. For you to lie there and tell me you loved me, it was just too much. I mean… what about Hodgins, Ange? Where does he fall in all of this? He's head-over-heels in love with you. If he knew… if he knew about us, it would kill him. You can't do that to him."

"Is that what's holding you back? Hodgins? Tempe, I've loved him for all of a few months. I've been in love with you for years. If that's what's holding you back, I'll tell him it's over. I'll make things right with him, if it means we can be together."

"Angela, that's not what I said. I'm holding back because, honestly… I don't feel the same." At the time she believed that was the truth. 

There was an awkward silence. Angela stepped close enough to look in Brennan's eyes. 

"When you're ready to tell me the truth, you let me know. Until then if you just want to act like nothing ever happened, it's your choice."

With that she walked out the door. For the third time in an hour Brennan was alone. 

Brennan would have loved to tell Angela the truth. She just had to fully convince herself first. She once again ran Booth's words through her head, "It can't be that bad." He really had jinxed her. She seriously had to kick his ass.


	4. Body on the Slab

A couple of days later, after hours of deliberation, Brennan worked up the courage to talk to Angela again. It was late and everyone else had gone home. Brennan was finishing up with some new remains as Angela passed the lab floor on her way out. 

"Night, Tempe."

"Angela, can we talk?"

Angela was glad her back was turned at this moment. She wouldn't have wanted Brennan to see how excited she was that she was ready to talk.

Angela walked over to meet Brennan in front the lab table. She had always admired how quickly Brennan could reassemble a victim's body. They had only received the remains hours before. Now there lay a complete skeleton on the sterile, metal table. 

"Angela, I need you to just listen. This isn't easy for me, so I just need you to listen.", Angela nodded as Brennan continued.

"The first night we had sex, I thought it was a mistake. I thought it was just because we were both drunk, and I was so vulnerable. But then, you came to me on your wedding night. And I couldn't help myself. You were so beautiful in your dress. But then, then you made things so complicated. I didn't want to hear it. I mean, deep down I had known you had feelings for me. But I didn't want to make this more than it was. And I honestly didn't feel the same at the time. But over the last two weeks I've missed you. And I don't miss people, not like this. Angela, you're amazing. And I appreciate every thing you've done for me. I value our friendship, and I'd never want to lose that. But I just can't tell you what you want to hear. I'm sorry."

Brennan took a deep breath. That went relatively well. She had run the speech through her head plenty of times over the past 12 hours. She figured this was the best way to let Angela down easily, while doing the least amount of damage to their friendship. Brennan awaited Angela's response.

Her reply came without words. Angela simply leaned over and kissed Brennan on the lips. Brennan tried to pull away, but the feel of Angela's innocent lips on hers was too overwhelming. She kissed Angela back. An innocent good-bye kiss quickly turned into a lot more. 

The two began groping each other passionately. Angela slipped off Brennan's lab coat and ran her hand underneath her blouse. Brennan unbuttoned Angela's top and let it slip off her shoulders and fall onto the floor. Brennan pushed Angela onto the edge of the table, knocking bones to the floor. Angela had never seen Brennan like this. It was one thing for her to take control in a sexual situation, but to compromise remains was completely unlike her. Brennan was acting completely on raw, untamed sexual tension, and Angela liked it. 

Brennan paused as she looked into Angela's eyes, "Ange, I can't do this."

Angela responded breathlessly as she kissed Brennan's neck. "I…know…you…don't…love me. It's…ok. Just don't stop."

Brennan continued, against her better judgment. She had finally realized there were bones on the floor. Without missing a moment with Angela, Brennan worriedly looked at the scrambled bones left on the table. She had just finished reassembling the body. "Screw it," she thought as she took off Angela's skirt. 

Angela saw the whole thing happen, as if she could read exactly what Brennan was thinking. She smiled, knowing that Brennan wouldn't jeopardize evidence for just anyone. Angela knew that with this small gesture Brennan was saying a lot more than "I value our friendship." 

It didn't take long for Angela to climax. Brennan was amazing with her tongue. Angela had always figured Brennan had studied sex as if it was any other subject. She could imagine Tempe reading books in her spare time, to brush up on her techniques. 

Brennan came back into view, wiping her upper lip. She kissed Angela long, and deep. Angela could taste the lingering cum in Brennan's mouth. 

They each located their clothing items and got dressed. Before she left, Angela kissed Brennan once more. The kiss had a new sort of passion behind it. Brennan knew this kiss held so much potential. Potential for this, sneaking around, to become something so much more important. Something so much more serious. 

For the first time, Angela fully saw the damage they had caused. Bones were strewn in a collage on the table and surrounding floor. Angela began to pick up the bones and place them back onto the slab. 

"Ange, don't worry about it. Go home. Go home to Hodgins, and get some rest."

"But, Bren. This is going to take you hours to put back together….. I should stay and help." Angela looked down confused. She couldn't distinguish the difference in the tibia and fibula in her hands, so she just handed them to Brennan and shrugged. "I could at least keep you company…"

"Angela, it was worth it. I don't mind staying to put him back together. But if you don't get home soon Jack will worry."

"You're right. Well, goodnight." She pecked Brennan on the cheek and walked away.

"Angela?"

Angela turned right before she reached the door, "Yeah?"

"I…I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

As Angela walked out the doors and out of view Brennan silently mouthed, "I love you too.", before returning to the work at hand.


	5. Road Trip

Angela stared out the window watching the landscape rushing by. She enjoyed the fresh air and the feeling of wind in her face. She leaned back and let one of her bare feet rest on the window frame. The evening breeze was cool on the bottom of her foot. 

"Ange! That's dangerous, if we were to have a wreck your foot could go flying off. Don't make me turn on the child lock!", Brennan's hand was threateningly hovering over the child-lock on the driver's side controls. 

"Fine." Angela brought her foot back in the car and gave Brennan a semi-pout. "But I'm not happy about it."

They had been driving for a couple of hours now. The sun was beginning to set, creating a wonderfully vivid skyline. Angela took out her notepad and started sketching in colored pencil.

Brennan watched out of the corner of her eye. She was glad she had decided to come on this mini-vacation. It had been Angela's idea. A weekend away, just the girls. She had convinced Brennan to take some time off, since she had been working non-stop since Zach left. It was the perfect weekend. They didn't have a case and Cam and Hodgins promised to hold down the fort so the girls could take a few days for a road trip. 

They were heading to New Jersey for a Massive Attack concert. Brennan loved Massive Attack and Angela had surprised her with tickets to the nearest concert. To anyone else it was a very best-friend type thing to do. But Brennan knew Angela had ulterior motives. Going on a road trip meant staying in a hotel together, one of the few places they hadn't had sex yet. Brennan had to bite her lip to keep from fantasizing. 

Surprisingly, their relationship hadn't changed that much since the night in the lab. Brennan still hadn't told Ange to her face that she was madly in love with her. But Angela also hadn't mention "the l word" since that night either. They had an unspoken mutual agreement to keep this strictly sex. The irony being they were both falling more in love every moment they spent together.

They arrived at the hotel a little after the sun had hidden beyond the horizon. They found a parking spot and unloaded their bags from the trunk.

Angela swore the one queen bed had been a mistake, but Brennan was glad to see Angela hadn't planned on them sleeping alone.

They rushed to get ready for the concert. Angela had put together one of her stylish, club-girl outfits with no problem. And like always, she looked stunning. Brennan on the other hand, had a little more trouble finding the right look. She had only been to classical concerts before, nothing "hip" like Massive Attack. After changing about three times, she decided on a pair of tight hipster jeans with a low cut v-neck that showed just a bit of her midriff.

Angela's eyes wandered up and down Brennan's body. "Wow. Maybe we should go out more often. You look…. Wow."

"You should see what I'm wearing underneath," she whispered in Angela's ear. Angela's neck tingled as Brennan kissed her on the cheek as the walked out the door. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived back at the hotel around two o'clock. The concert had been amazing. They both had so much fun. Especially since the whole time they were teasing each other. Angela would lean in and nibble Brennan's ear, or kiss her neck softly. Then Brennan would wrap her arms around Ange's waist and pull her close enough for their hips to grind each other as they danced to the music. By the time they got in to the hotel room they were half-undressed and passionately making out. 

Angela hurriedly fumbled to get Brennan's pants off to reveal what was underneath. To her surprise she found nothing but Brennan's naked hips. It was even better than she had expected. 

They had made their way to the bed when Brennan rolled on top of Angela, while forcing her wrists above her head. Angela didn't try to fight back when she was pinned, she knew good and well Brennan was stronger than her. 

Brennan began to kiss Angela while her free hand went searching for something under the pillow. She heard the clink of metal. In the same moment she had quickly cuffed Angela's wrists together. Angela's eyes gave a questioning, worried look. Before she knew it she was not only cuffed, but tied to the bed posts. Her arms were completely immobile and Brennan was in total control. 

Brennan's hands ran over Angela's body. There was a fierceness in her eyes that Angela had never seen. Brennan was acting out her wildest fantasies and Angela was going to have the pleasure of receiving them. 

Angela was left on the bed alone for only a moment as Brennan went to her bag to retrieve something. When she returned she straddled Angela and began kissing her torso, with heavy sensual kisses. Angela felt something press against her leg. Her breath grew heavy as Brennan pressed between Angela's thighs. Angela felt what Brennan had retrieved. It had to be at least ten inches. Thick. Hard, against her clit. Angela's body pounded. She felt blood pulsating from her throat all the way down to the rhythmic arousal between her legs. She had never wanted Brennan more. She wanted to kiss her, to feel her. But alas, she was still tied down, helpless, vulnerable. 

Visions of her past abduction flashed in Brennan's head. She remembered how scared she was when he took her to the warehouse. She had been tied up, much like Angela. He had gagged her, threatened her. She remembered what it felt like to sit there, knowing there was nothing she could do. Anger began to swell inside of her, she turned it into raw passion and thrust hard into Angela. 

Angela screamed. It felt so amazing for Brennan to be so deep inside of her. She wanted more. In an instant she became a whole different person, feeding off of her craving, begging for more. Her legs wrapped around Brennan's waist, she tightened her grasp bringing their hips as close as possible for the deepest pleasure. 

Brennan thrust repeatedly into Angela. Faster, deeper. Penetrating her with so much force Angela cried out. Brennan was caught up in a whirl wind of emotion. The adrenaline raced through her veins, she was in control this time. Angela was completely defenseless. Brennan fucked her even harder. 

She moved in and out, forcing herself between Angela's flexed thighs. So many emotions ran through her head. The jealousy of knowing Hodgins had sex with Angela every night while Brennan lay alone in bed, drove her mad. She imagined what it must be like when Hodgins was thrusting into Angela. She knew she was better. She would prove it here, tonight. 

Angela's hands writhed in the handcuffs. She desperately tried to escape her restraints as Brennan lowered herself on top of Angela's chest. Angela was breathing so heavily she felt as if she was going to pass out, but all she wanted was more. 

"Is that all you got, bitch? Why don't you fuck me like you mean it?", Angela had hardly believed the words had come out of her own mouth. 

Brennan's face filled with determination. This had become a competition, and she was going to win. She held Angela's hips and grinded her pelvis hard into Ange's . Angela moaned, "Yes…God, Temperance don't stop."

Brennan loved it when Angela screamed her name. It gave her a second wind and she forced herself into Angela so hard that Angela's back arched in pleasure. 

Angela flashed a devilish grin, "I'm not going to give it up that easily. You have to work to make me come." 

Brennan was truly pissed. She would fuck Angela all night if that's what it took. She took long deep thrusting movements, pulling out slowly then back in forceful, fast. She leaned in and kissed Angela's neck. She licked her nipples, and Angela moaned. Brennan bit down on Angela's breast. Angela's body reacted. Her muscles clenched, her breath came in short bursts, her eyes tightened. Brennan kissed Angela's lips. Tongues fought against each other as Angela put everything she had into the kiss. It was about the only thing she could do in her current position. 

Angela managed to get Brennan's neck between her teeth. With each of Brennan's violating impacts she bit down harder. Brennan let out a low groan. Angela sank her teeth deeper into Brennan's bare skin. She bit as hard as she could, letting her tongue lick and suck on the skin she held hostage between her teeth. 

With one stringent pull Angela had freed her hands. She clawed wildly at Brennan's back. Brennan grabbed her wrists and pinned them down. Angela fought back, but she was no match for Brennan. For the first time a wave of anxiety passed over her. She began fighting to get her hands free, but Brennan just forced them cruelly into the bed. 

Angela's fighting seemed to arouse Brennan. She pried her lovers legs open wider and shoved herself into Angela. Angela's panic sent tears streaming down her face. She was so close to climaxing. With one final, powerful plunge she screamed out in both pleasure and pain. 

Brennan collapsed on top of her, releasing her grip and frantically trying to catch her breath. Sweat dripped down her brow as she lay on top of Angela's motionless body. When she had finally gathered the energy, she rolled to the side of Angela and stared up at the ceiling. 

They lay there, speechless. Brennan listened to Angela's soft whimpers. She rolled over to gaze into those beautiful brown eyes. Angela's frightened face soon faded into a dopey grimace. She stroked Brennan's cheek with the back of her hand. Brennan held it and kissed the inside of Angela's palm. 

"I love you." 

Angela's eyes filled with tears. It was three words. Just three simple words that were used everyday. Yet, when put together those three words meant everything in the world. Her hand was intertwined with five familiar fingers. She squeezed them and smiled. "I love you too, Tempe."

So there they were. Brennan had taken that forbidden step. There was no turning back now. She had finally let her guard down. She had been saying that phrase for days now. But to say it out loud made it real. To say it, to let Angela know, was a huge step. She began running over the consequences of those three words. This was so much more than, just sex. This was…. love.

Angela let out a chuckle as she laid her head on Brennan's shoulder as she drifted off to sleep. Brennan wrapped her arms around her precious lover. She had expected there to be a thousand things running through her head, preventing sleep. Yet, instead she found herself completely content, basking in the perfection of the moment. The only thing she heard was Angela's voice in the back of her mind echoing:

"I love you."


	6. Revelation

Angela sat in her zen-like office. She was attempting to meditate, to relax. She took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm her mind. Her eyes were closed and her ears were aptly taking in every sound around her.

"Who's there?" Angela asked eyes still closed. "Hodgins? Is that you?"

There was no answer from the peaceful room. Instead, Angela just heard a couple more footsteps towards her. Soft lips kissed her own. She smiled. She kissed them back with an open mouth. As she opened her eyes she was shocked to find Brennan in front of her.

"Tempe?! I thought you were Jack! What the hell? We're at work! What if someone would have seen us?"

Angela frantically looked around, half-expecting Hodgins to be standing in the doorway. But to her relief they were alone. Brennan just sat there with a smug look on her face; she loved it when Angela got all worked up.

"I couldn't help myself Ange. You were so adorable sitting there with your eyes closed."

"I was trying to relax! I'm going back to be hypnotized today. I was too nervous last time, I couldn't calm down enough for it to work."

"Why didn't you just say so? I know a way you could relax…" Brennan's hand ran up Angela's thigh, stopping teasingly close to Angela's groin.

Angela slapped Brennan's hand away in disapproval.

"Aww, Ange. I was just kidding. I'll let you get back to relaxing." Brennan brushed Angela's hair out of her eyes, smiled, then began to walk away.

"Bren?"

Brennan turned to see Angela was now standing a few feet behind her. 

"What happens if this works? …And I remember my husband's name…."

Brennan had thoroughly thought this through already. "Then… you divorce him. And you-- well you… marry Hodgins." The last words had a hint of jealousy to them.

Angela seemed to sense Brennan's disappointment and let the conversation end there.

In all the excitement of trying to find her husband, she had never stopped to think about what all this meant for her and Brennan. If she found her husband she would divorce him. Then the logical, expected, next step would be for her to marry Hodgins; for real this time. Yet, Angela was in love with Brennan. She knew she wouldn't be able to marry her prince charming while she was sleeping with her princess charming. The whole topic had begun to get her all flustered. Her heart was so conflicted. She decided to ignore it, for now. Right now, the most important thing was to remember her husband's name. 

Brennan was standing outside Angela's office. Her eyes were stinging with held back tears. She watched Angela resume her spot on the floor and return to her meditation. Brennan wanted nothing more than to throw her inhibitions to the wind and tell Angela how much she truly loved her. She wanted to tell her to forget all of this. To run away, start again…together. 

Brennan was so deep in her fairy-tale thoughts that a hand on her shoulder startled her back to reality. 

A beaming Cam was at her side.

"Does she know?" Cam asked hurriedly. 

Brennan's expression dropped. How could Cam…had she seen them kiss?! Brennan had sworn they were alone. She tried to regain her composure.

"What!?" It wasn't hard for her to sound shocked, "Cam. We're best friends -- that's it!"

It was Cam's turn to sound surprised. "I meant does she know her husband's name yet? …..What were you talking about?"

Brennan ignored the second question. "No. She's going back to be hypnotized this afternoon. Now excuse me… I've got work to do."

"Are you ok Dr. Brennan? You look like you've been crying…?" Cam had just noticed Brennan's watery eyes. She stood there trying to piece things together. "Is there something…going on? Between you and Angela?"

"Of course not. It's nothing-- uhh, there's nothing. " Brennan quickly found her way down the hall and out of Cam's sight. 

Brennan sank down in the chair in her office. Her mind was racing. How could she have been so stupid? She replayed the conversation in her head. Shit shit shit shit! She could have just said, "Between Ange and I? Oh like the fact we've been having an affair for months? You mean that?" It would have been just the same as her stammering ignorance. She had almost blown everything, because she let her guard down. 

That was not going to happen again. Everything depended on their affair remaining secret. Angela's engagement, Hodgin's happiness, the teams' dynamic, Brennan's reputation… everything.


	7. Skewed Observations

Since her encounter with Cam, Brennan and Angela had been extremely cautious about their affair. At work they were strictly business. Outside of work, they were becoming more and more intimate. They fell in love a little more, each day.

Now that Angela had remembered her husband's name it was only a matter of time before he was tracked down. Hodgins was beside himself with joy. He hung all over Angela like a love sick school boy. He had full faith that their private investigator would find Angela's husband, and that they would soon have their dream wedding. He was anxious to finally marry the woman of his dreams. 

Brennan had walked in on the happy couple more than once. It infuriated her to see them flaunting their love all over the lab. She wanted nothing more than to be able to flaunt her love for Angela just as freely. But, as it were, she must play the fool. She knew Angela was conflicted. They never talked about Hodgins, or what would happen if he found out. Brennan never wanted to put Angela in the position to be forced to choose one or the other. Brennan knew that when the time come, in all actuality, Angela would most likely choose Hodgins. It was simple. She had a promised future with Jack, why wouldn't she marry him? It killed Brennan to imagine having to stand at the alter, as a bridesmaid, and watch Angela walk down the aisle again. 

Angela had been more high-strung than ever. She was finding it increasingly difficult to play exuberant bride-to-be, while hiding her truest love for Brennan. It was like she was leading a double life. She knew that she couldn't hang on to both for much longer. Time was running out. She had weighed her options over and over, yet could never come to a conclusion. She knew that no matter who she chose, in the end someone was going to get hurt. She loved them both deeply, which made it even worse.

One afternoon Brennan passed by Angela's office and witnessed the two 'love birds' making out, as usual. Without realizing it, she had stopped to stare. 

"Those two should just get a room already!" Cam's voice came echoing down the hall towards Brennan. 

Angela and Hodgins heard Cam's comment, and waved in her general direction. It was at that moment that Angela also saw Brennan standing in their point of view. She met Brennan's eyes and could feel their pain. She tried her best to say, "I'm sorry" without being too obvious. Whether Brennan received the message or not, she turned and walked away in frustration.

Cam's eyes went from Angela to Brennan, then back again. Hodgins was still standing in Angela's office, yet Angela couldn't take her eyes off of Dr. Brennan. The wheels of Cam's mind began to turn. It was like all of the pieces had finally formed a clear picture. How could she not have noticed before? She replayed conversations in her head. She remembered the day Dr. Brennan was outside of Angela's office, crying. She reran all the moments she had walked in a room and the two of them had quickly separated to opposite corners. She couldn't even count the number of times Dr. Brennan had gotten angry for Angela and Jack's obvious disregard for inappropriate public displays of affection. It all came together, so vividly now. She rushed to Brennan's office as quickly as she could.

"Dr. Brennan, we need to talk. Now."

Brennan tried to think of an excuse why she couldn't talk, but she honestly had nothing to do right then. And as much as she hated it, Cam was her boss. She couldn't just say no. 

Cam came in and shut the door behind her. She stood in front of Brennan's desk. Her mind worked quickly, trying to grasp the right words. 

"Dr. Brennan, it has come to my attention that their may be a conflict of interest going on right here in the Jeffersonian lab. In the last couple of months I have noticed changes around here. Changes between you and Angela…"

Brennan's eyes widened. She had dreaded this moment. She had told Angela it was only a matter of time. Angela shrugged it off saying Cam was too caught up in her own feelings for Booth to notice. Point for Brennan. Unfortunately, this wasn't one of the good kind of "I told you so" moments. 

"Dr Brennan. Let me just say, as your boss, you are putting a lot at risk here. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior within our own team. We are all adults here, and as such we must act accordingly when certain…feelings arise. Now, I of all people, know it is not uncommon for two people that work so closely together to fall in love. But when/if this happens it is important that the parties involved are well aware of the consequences of their actions. In this case, pursuing said feelings could easily lead to the end of this team as we know it. It's obvious that once this comes out, and you better believe at some point it will, the three of you will never be able to work together again. And that makes this my problem as much as yours. So, Dr. Brennan, please know that when you are weighing your decisions here, you cannot have your cake and eat it too. If you continue on with the way things are now, you will no longer have a job here. You've already put too much at risk."

Brennan took a moment to marinate Cam's speech. She was basically being blackmailed. Either stop seeing Angela, or loose her job. She had always known Cam put her job before everything else, but now she was just being cynical. Brennan tried to come up with a rebuttal but Cam obviously wasn't done.

"However, as a friend, I know that in the end you'll have to follow your heart. I can see the love in your eyes. And I know, that sort of love isn't something you can just forget. But also know that even if it takes an extremely long time to mend your broken heart, there will be someone else that makes you feel just the same. Someone else that you will love even more. …"

Brennan could not believe her ears! First Cam came in to threaten her job, and now she was offering up love advice? Who did this bitch think she was?!

"…All I'm trying to say here Temperance, is that Jack Hodgins isn't the only "bug guy" in the sea." 

….What? Jack Hodgins? Did Cam seriously think Brennan was in love with Hodgins?? Holy shit. Brennan was wrong, point for Angela. She tried to suppress her relief with a neutral smile.

"Cam, thanks. Really. It’s been hard these last few months. As if one wedding wasn't enough, now I have to watch them do it again. I appreciate your concern, but trust me… I'll get over it. Before you know it I'll have absolutely no romantic feelings towards Hodgins at all. And everything can go back to normal around her. I assure you, there will be nothing between Hodgins and I." ...It was partially true. 

This seemed to suffice. Cam smiled and nodded as if she had won some sort of argument, then turned and walked away. A few moments later Angela found her way into Brennan's office.

"I saw you and Cam having a serious conversation in here. Everything ok, babe?" 

"Ange, things couldn't be better. Come over tonight and I'll tell you the whole story." She smiled and gazed into Angela's sparkling brown eyes. She loved those eyes. She loved everything about Angela. Most of all she loved their secret world together. 

And she smiled contently knowing that their secret was safe, for at least one more day.


	8. Hot Blooded

Rain pounded against the window. The sky had let loose the most amazing storm. Thunder roared and lightening took over the night's darkness. The air was cool with the refreshing scent of rain. It was the most romantic storm, as if Mother Nature herself was trying to set a mood for the lovers below.

The rain had been falling for a few hours. It created the perfect soundtrack in the background as Brennan sat at her computer. She had been trying to catch up on her case notes. The last few days had been a whirl-wind. It had been an absurd case. A man presenting with evidence he spent more time as a horse than human. Brennan and Booth had spent time observing some of the victim's fellow fetishist friends. 

Brennan knew different people enjoyed different sex lives, but this whole "pony-play" thing was news to her. In a way she was comforted to know her sex life actually wasn't that bizarre. Sure, she enjoyed the occasional bondage. And she couldn't deny that role play was extremely sexy. Yet, her biggest turn on was definitely strapping it on. She loved being in control. And of course, Angela didn't seem to mind either. 

Her day had ended with a somewhat intimate conversation with Booth over a slice of pie at their favorite diner. It had opened a new door for the two. Booth usually avoided any talk of intimacy or sex with Brennan. It was one of the few things that made him blush. Brennan, however, had no problem talking about sex. She knew it was a natural impulse, a necessity to human survival, an absolutely normal adult activity. On this occasion she and Booth were debating whether sex fetishes, such as pony-play where one or more partners is turned into a sort of sexual object, produced better quality sex than plain, simple love making. 

Booth had actually opened up, and Brennan was impressed with his arguments. He had gone off on a tangent about how making love was the closest two humans could come to defy the laws of physics. How when two people make love they work as one, they become connected on more than a physical level. For once, Brennan actually agreed with Booth. 

Now Brennan was left alone in her office. Her mind kept drifting off. She heard Booth's voice narrating over visions of her sex life with Angela. "Two bodies working as one…" she could see Angela's naked body against hers. "Defy the laws of physics…" Brennan felt a tingle run down her spine. The more she relived her fantasies in her mind, the more aroused she became. 

She tried to ignore the growing stimulation. She opened a folder to begin her notes. Of course the first document was a picture of the victim's sex partner, "Annie Oakley", in her pony-play dominatrix outfit. Brennan's nipples hardened and her arousal pounded in her groin. She threw the folder aside. This woman was a murderer! But…damn. She was so hot.... 

Brennan shook her head trying to get the devious images out of her head. She was more than craving it now, she was starving for sex. 

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, they fell upon the picture of Angela on her desk. The fantasies rushed back. She could almost feel Angela's touch. The pounding between her legs was intolerable. She began to breathe faster, her head was spinning. She needed it, she had to release the tension. 

Her hand rushed to unbutton her pants. She thrust her hand down into her underwear. Her eyes were locked on Angela's picture. She began to rub her clit. She could feel the wetness on her fingertips. Her free hand clawed at the edge of her desk. Her eyes rolled back, her breathing heavy. She traced the edges of her folds. Teasing. She thrust a single finger inside, exploring every area of her sensitive opening. 

In her mind she could see Angela's naked body. Her perfectly sculpted breasts, her symmetrical hips. The ripple of her toned smooth stomach. The way her legs flexed when they wrapped around Brennan's hips. She could almost smell Angela's perfume.

She was thrusting vigorously. Her hand working in unison with the movement of her hips. In and out. She found the magic spot and rubbed hard against it. The feel of her own wetness pushed her over the edge. She gasped for air, at the same moment screaming out Angela's name. She felt her muscles spasm then contract. She slouched down in her chair. Flushed, out of breath. 

She buttoned her pants and tried to regain control. She could smell the faint scent of cum. She bit her lip and attempted to clear her mind of its seductive thoughts. 

She nearly fell out of her chair when she heard a knock on her office door. It was nearly midnight. She thought she was the only one still there. How long had her guest been at the door? Her mind panicked as she called for her unknown visitor to enter.

There in the doorway stood a 5'8" brunette in a low cut cocktail dress. Dressed to kill, as always. Brennan could not believe her eyes. Angela looked absolutely stunning. 

"Hey babe. Everything ok? I was driving home from dinner and saw your car out front, so I thought I would ju…."

Brennan had shut the door and grabbed Angela all in one movement. She kissed Angela long and hard. It was a gesture filled with so much passion that Angela couldn't help but to kiss her back. 

Brennan forced Angela against the wall. Her hand found its way up Angela's leg and underneath her dress. Angela's eyes flickered open, questioning Brennan's actions. Brennan's eyes locked with her lover's and, in that fleeting moment, said so much that Angela could only respond by clumsily working to get Brennan's pants open. 

Brennan worked quickly; she had never wanted Angela so badly. She needed to be inside of her. Her fingers stroked against Angela's soft, wet skin. She wasted no time with introductions, and instantly thrust two fingers into Angela. Angela threw one leg around Brennan's hip, to ensure the best angle possible. 

Angela had successfully found her way into Brennan's pants. She grinned as she felt Brennan's already moist underwear. Brennan was obviously quite aroused, and Angela used this to her advantage. Three fingers fit snuggly inside Brennan's familiar orifice. She moved in and out, forcing herself deeper with each advance. 

Brennan moaned, letting her lips leave Angela's for the first time. Her hand had stopped it's expedition and was now clutching Angela's hip. Angela used this moment to reverse their positions, slamming Brennan against the wall, without ever losing momentum in her hand. It was Brennan's turn to pull Angela closer with one leg around her waist. 

Angela fingered her long and hard until Brennan's body could take no more. She slid down the wall and sat in an exhausted heap on the floor. For the second time that evening she tried hard to catch her breath. 

Angela sat down in Brennan's lap, wiping the forming sweat beads off her brow. Her legs straddled Brennan's thighs. She kissed her partner with a lengthy open-mouthed kiss. 

Brennan smiled. Angela was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. Her smile was mesmerizing. Her eyes were as free spirited as her personality. And the way her hair fell into her face when she was concentrating it was… perfect. Everything about Angela was perfect. 

"Thank you."

Angela looked confused. "Don't thank me for sex Tempe. It makes me feel cheap." She gave a joking grin, and kissed Brennan's forehead. 

They both laughed a little. Angela got up and helped Brennan to her feet. They both stood there gazing longingly into each other's eyes. They had mastered the art of speaking volumes through simple eye contact. 

"I'm hot blooded check it and see. I got a fever of a hundred and three…"

They both whipped around. Angela's cell phone was lying on the floor. The ringtone had broken the silence so suddenly Brennan hadn't even realized what song it was at first. 

"…come on baby do you do more than dance? I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded!"

"Shit! That's probably Hodgins wondering why I haven't made it home yet. I'm so sorry, babe. I've got to go." 

She kissed Brennan's cheek, and grabbed her phone. 

"Yeah, hey…. No I remembered I needed something from the store…."

Angela shrugged and looked at Brennan with disappointment. She mouthed, "I love you Tempe." 

"I love you too. Now go!" Brennan half mouthed the words, half whispered. She nodded towards the door and grinned at the annoyed face Angela was giving Hodgins through the phone. 

"Ok, yes darling. I can pick some up for you….."

Angela rolled her eyes and rushed out the door. 

Brennan collapsed on the couch. She and Angela really were two peas in a pod. She chuckled to herself as she sang the lyrics to Foreigner's "Hot Blooded" to an empty room.


	9. Halloween

The silence was ear-splitting. Brennan would have rather them argue than lie here in silence. She knew all too well that this was the calm before the storm. 

Things had been a little rocky ever since Angela and Hodgins' Private Investigator had found Angela's husband. Much to everyone's surprise, and Brennan's relief, her husband had refused the divorce. Angela and Hodgins had decided to continue pursuing the man until he agreed. At this point Jack Hodgins was beginning to get impatient. There was nothing he wanted more than to get this over with so he could finally marry Angela. 

Brennan, however, wanted it to lull on for as long as possible. She knew that after Angela was officially divorced Hodgins would waste no time in marrying her. Leaving Brennan … alone. She had fallen so hard for Angela, yet she had to face the facts. When Angela got married, their affair would cease. And they would try to just be friends, but in all actuality they would probably never be close again. 

Angela didn't know what she wanted. On one hand she wanted to be with Jack. He promised her all the love he had to give, and anything she could ever want. He was stability. Brennan promised nothing. Nothing more than a lover. Angela had always known that when it came down to relationships for the long-run Brennan was not a promising candidate. Brennan would never be ok with making their relationship known. And that meant they would always just be "sneaking around". As much as Ange loved her best friend, it wasn't enough. She loved Jack just as much, and he could offer her some sort of future. Why would she give that up? 

Ange and Brennan lay awake in Brennan's bed. Various costume parts were strewn across the floor. Angela's feather headdress, Brennan's lasso of truth, and the stainless steel bracelet that was capable of deflecting bullets. 

It was a humorous scene. Cher and Wonder Woman lay in bed together staring at the ceiling afraid to break the safety of silence. It had been a crazy Halloween, to say the least. 

Angela thought their costume choices had been dreadfully ironic. Brennan, the female superhero. Strong, intelligent, honest. Working to help people who had no one else to defend them. Hodgins had been the infamous Captain Smith. He had left on the Titanic's maiden voyage with hopes of adventure, only to be met with disaster. Dedicated, courageous, admirable. When tragedy arose, he was more than ready to go down with the ship. 

"Ange, you know that I want you to be happy. I've known all along that you were going to marry Hodgins at some point….and when that time comes…. It's going to be ok. I mean I understand." Brennan choked on her lies. She flashed back to the first attempted wedding. Brennan standing at the alter, watching Angela walk towards her… toward Hodgins. It was unbearable. 

"Tempe, you and I both know that's bullshit. It's not going to be ok. I've got to choose, before it gets to that point. I have to decide and that's where I'm stuck. I love Jack so much, he's an amazing guy. He's promised me so much. Yet, I've loved you longer. ….But Tempe…what can you promise me?" 

It was the first time the question had been said aloud. The two had tip-toed around the serious conversations, but it was time to sort things out. Angela was exhausted from living in this half-life. She needed to be with either Jack, or with Brennan. She was so emotionally drained from the pressure of having two serious relationships at once. She knew she had to end one of them before things got messy. Hodgins was still oblivious to Angela's love for Brennan, yet Angela knew it wouldn't stay that way forever. Especially now with this new PI snooping around. If she had found out about Roxy, it wouldn't be hard for her to discover Angela's current secret. 

Brennan thought long and hard before responding. 

"Angela, I can't promise you the same life he can. I can't promise you a wealthy-life. I can't promise that I'll love you unconditionally forever. I can't promise things for the future, it's unreasonable for me to promise things I have no control over. All I can promise is the here and now. And I want to be with you, but I know you will never be happy with just sneaking around. So I can't even promise happiness. And in that sense, I can promise that I love you. It's not much, but it's all I have…"

It wasn't pleasant. It wasn't the best answer. But at least it was honest. 

"…Angela look- If you want to be rich and happy for the rest of your life, marry him. If you want someone that will go to the lengths of the world for you, marry him. If you’re looking for someone to be completely, stupid in love…someone that you'll settle down with, by all means I'm not that person. But if you’re looking for someone who will never bullshit you. For someone that will always be honest, even when it hurts… someone that will love you with all their heart, someone that may not be your perfect soul-mate but will always keep you on your toes…. Then I'm right here."

It was her best attempt at being romantic. Brennan had never been good with expressing her feelings when it came to relationships, love, and commitment. 

The silence surrounded them once more. The room was still, yet the voices in her head were deafening. Angela didn't want to do this right now. She didn't want to have to chose between her fiancé and her best friend. Because in the end she knew that she would lose one of them forever. Right now she just wanted to pretend things were ok. She wanted to continue with this charade and just forget about the impending life-altering decision she was going to have to make all too soon. 

"Babe, I can't do this. Not now. I'm just not ready for…this." She got up to go. 

Brennan touched her arm to keep her from leaving. Angela turned to stare deep into pain-filled eyes. Her head was pounding, her heart torn, but she still felt a rush as Brennan kissed her hand. 

It was impossible to turn down Brennan in a Wonder Woman costume. Her body so perfectly defined. Her voluptuous breasts, perky as always. Her naked, formed legs. Angela couldn't tell if she was about to make love to Brennan, or a super powered Amazonian. Brennan ran her fingertips over Angela's bare stomach…. Angela decided she didn't care at this point.

She leaned in and kissed Brennan's pouty lips. She had imagined what it would be like to kiss Temperance Brennan for so long. And even now, that she had been kissing her regularly for months… each time still felt like the first. Her stomach filled with butterflies, her heart skipped a beat, her head felt dizzy. Brennan was an exceptionally good kisser. But of course, she always had to be the best at everything she did. 

Angela was straddling Brennan's beautiful body. She leaned in and kissed around Brennan's neck and chest. She kissed the tops of her perfectly formed breasts. 

Brennan attempted to undress Angela. She was quickly tangled in the straps around Angela's chest. Ange laughed and found her way out of her costume by herself. 

Brennan unzipped the top half of her corset and remained in a pair of blue spandex bottoms. 

They kissed passionately as their hands blindly wander over each other's breasts, stomach, and arms. Brennan's hand found its way down Angela's sculpted abdomen. Her fingers teased through fabric. Tracing the outline of Angela's intimates. Ange moaned and Brennan accepted the invitation. 

She thrust up into Angela's tight opening. Her fingers went to work as Angela's body responded with satisfaction. Angela let herself get lost in the pleasure. As Brennan moved faster, Angela's eyes closed. She moaned, as she bit her lip to refrain from screaming out in ecstasy.

Brennan quickly found that Angela had become extremely aroused. The previous tight opening was now an easy fit for two fingers. Brennan decided to implement a third. She thrust in and out, yet Angela refused to give it up so easily. Brennan was getting frustrated. 

She worked hard to make Angela come. She thrust her fourth finger inside. Her hand was moving in and out with intensity. Angela only moaned a little louder. Still no sign of orgasm. Now Brennan was pissed. 

She forced a closed fist inside of Angela. Angela's eyes flashed open as she screamed out Brennan's name. Her legs squeezed Brennan's hips. Her body seized up around Brennan's fist. Her nails drew blood, as she clung to Brennan's legs. She struggled to breathe as her body finally loosened up. Brennan pulled out and Ange collapsed, panting, in the bed next to her. 

Angela wasn't sure if the tears streaming down her face were from pleasure or pain. Brennan lay there with a familiar smug smile on her face. 

She may not be able to promise Angela a wonderful fairy-tale future. But she knew one thing for sure, Jack Hodgins would never be able to make Angela come like she could. Brennan was quite certain she was the best fuck Angela would ever have. She grinned, knowing that would actually be one of the deciding factors in the end. 

Angela couldn't live without sex. 

Point for Brennan.


	10. Mistletoe

" I can't believe you fucking kissed him!" Angela was furious as she entered Brennan's office. 

"Ange! Calm down! It was nothing! I HAD to, for my dad! For RUSS!" Brennan rushed to close the door, to block out probing ears.

"YOU FUCKING KISSED HIM! HERE!!!! UNDER MISTLETOE?!?!"

"Angela! CALM DOWN! What's the big deal!? It meant NOTHING!" 

Brennan knew this was the straw that broke the camel's back. She and Angela had been bickering more and more lately. It had become so hard for them to try and act normal at work. Especially when Hodgins was always hanging around Ange like a lost puppy. And Booth was basically connected at the hip with Brennan.

"Nothing!? Maybe to you! But Booth walked out of here with a grin on his face as if you'd just told him you were planning on running away with him! NOTHING!? GODDD!!!"

"OH so what?! It's not ok for me to kiss Booth, my PARTNER!? But you can prance around eye fucking Hodgins all day long!?"

"He's my HUSBAND Brennan!"

"Not yet…." Brennan said it under her breath, but it didn't go unheard.

"What?"

"I said he's not your husband YET." Brennan turned away knowing Angela would be bright red with rage.

"Don't do this Bren! That's bullshit and you know it!! It's different with us! We're going to get married!"

"Ok, so I'm supposed to be fine with you being romantic with Hodgins around the lab but I can't kiss Booth…ONCE?!"

"FINE! Ya know what?! Have it your way! Kiss Booth all you fucking want! See if I care!!!"

Angela turned to leave, but Brennan caught her arm. Without thinking, she grabbed Angela and pulled her close. They were nose-to-nose under the mistletoe. Brennan looked her in the eyes. Those beautiful sparkling brown eyes. They were filled with tears, Brennan hated to see Angela cry. 

She moved in and their lips met. It was second nature for Brennan to want to comfort Ange. Her mind had temporarily forgotten where they were or what the were doing and had kicked to autopilot.

Their lips brushed. Once. Twice. Then Angela pulled Brennan closer. There was a certain passion that ignited when their lips met. They kissed as if it would be their last. Mouths working together, Brennan's hands on Angela's cheeks. She could feel the warmth of the saline trickling down the side of Ange's face. Angela pulled Brennan closer, as if she could pull her so close they would merge into one. 

They stood there kissing for what seemed like forever. All of the previous anger had long been forgotten. Their hands were caressing each other's bodies. They couldn't get enough. Brennan's hand slipped under Ange's top. She loved the feeling of Angela's naked skin. 

"ANGELA!?" / "BONES?!"

The sudden noise shattered the previous silence. Brennan and Angela flew apart like the opposite ends of a magnet. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" Hodgins stood in the door next to a dumbfounded Booth. 

Brennan and Angela had been so careless. They had let their emotions get the best of them. There was no way to hide this. 

Shit.

"Look, I can explain…." Brennan began, hoping a wonderfully, believable lie would magically follow.

"….you see. We were….."

"I kissed her." Ange interrupted.

"WHAT?! Why!?" Hodgins was pissed beyond belief. While Booth still stood there, jaw hanging open, as if he'd never seen a couple of sexy Squints making out.

Brennan quickly tried to work out a lie involving mistletoe and eggnog. ANYTHING, would have been better than this silence.

"I kissed her because… I… well we were…." Angela was struggling for words as if she were drowning in Hodgins' furious stare.

"Well I had hung the mistletoe to kiss Booth…but then Angela came in and we had a glass of eggnog…and one thing lead to another…and I guess we're just a bit tipsy…." Brennan knew it sounded moronic, yet couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

"You expect me to believe that?!" Hodgins was a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"Jack, I kissed Brennan because… I love her." Angela stood there, not sure if she had actually said the words aloud.

Jack Hodgins' mind was spinning. For the first time in months he was beginning to get the picture. Odd moments which hadn't seemed unimportant started coming altogether. It was as if he had been putting the puzzle together without knowing what the final picture was going to be. But now…now he knew.

"Merry Fucking Christmas." He took off his wedding band and threw it at Angela's feet. 

"JACK!? Please!!?" It was too late. He was gone.

Angela collapsed on the floor, picking up the ring in her hand. She began to sob, and Brennan leaned in to comfort her. Angela pushed Brennan away. She didn't want to do this right now. This wasn't how it was supposed to be!

Booth finally found his voice, "Uhhh….Bones? Earlier….you….we….kissed…."

Brennan rolled her eyes at him as she pushed him into the hallway and shut the door. This time she remembered to lock it. She really hated having an office with glass walls…. 

Angela was a wreck. She lay in a heap on the floor. Crying her eyes out and muttering "Jack" between deep, faltering breaths. 

Brennan tried to go to her once more. This time Angela didn't fight back. Brennan wrapped her arms around Angela and allowed her to cry her heart out. 

Brennan's mind was racing. How could they have been so stupid!? Brennan made a mental note to never celebrate with mistletoe, ever again. After so many long months of lies and sneaking around…it all came down to this?! How could they have been careless enough to make out…AT WORK…WHILE EVERYONE WAS THERE?! Shitshitshitshit!!!! 

Angela finally made her way up off the floor. 

"I should…go." Her voice was weak. 

"Where are you going to go? It's Christmas Eve… and well… I don't think Hodgins…." Brennan let her voice trail off. Too afraid to finish the sentence. 

"You can always stay with me Ange." It was worth a shot. 

For the first time since she had entered the office Angela let out a tiny chuckle. She imagined how that would look. The two of them get caught making out in Brennan's office, Jack all but called her a whore and threw his wedding band at her, then she and Brennan going home together. Yep. That seemed like it would definitely help the situation….

"Fuck it. I'll see you at your place." She smiled at Brennan and walked out the door, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. 

Brennan hurriedly got her things together. She figured it would be less awkward if she gave Angela a head start. Maybe they could save just a tiny bit of dignity.

Booth walked in, finishing the sentence he had started before he was kicked out of the office.

"We kissed earlier Bones!?" He seemed more confused than angry. 

Brennan didn't look up from what she was doing, "It was mistletoe Booth. I had to do it. For my family…"

"But you can't pretend that there wasn't…there wasn't some sort of…spark!"

Brennan smiled. She looked Booth in the eye… "Booth, like I said before… I kissed you like I'd kiss my brother. Nothing more!"

Booth looked as if someone had just told him Santa didn't exist. His face dropped and he tried not to tear up.

"You mean… you…REALLY just did that for your family? Nothing more? It meant NOTHING to you?"

Brennan replayed an earlier conversation she had held with Booth about the importance of lying to people around Christmas to make others feel better…. 

"Nothing." Brennan was done with niceties.

Booth left without another word.

Brennan knew this would probably result in serious therapy sessions with Dr. Sweets. She was not looking forward to that. 

For now she needed to focus on what was important. Angela was waiting for her at her apartment. She was distraught, vulnerable, and soon to be drunk as hell. This was going to be a Christmas to remember!


	11. Say You Love Me

By the time Brennan arrived home Angela was on her third glass of wine. She opened the door in nothing but lacey lingerie. Brennan quickly shoved her inside before any of her neighbors saw. 

"Ange, I know it's been a tough night. But maybe we should talk about this. I mean about what this means…for us…for you…for the Jeffersonian." Brennan set her bag down and poured herself a glass of wine. 

"Bren! Comeee onnnn! I just want to forget about tonight..pleeeaassee??" Angela was a little more drunk than Brennan thought. 

She chuckled to herself. It was like their first time all over again. They had been so drunk that night. She remembered how she swore it was the only time. And here they were almost a year later. Everything had come crashing down so quickly. Fucking mistletoe. 

Brennan traced Angela's curves with her fingertips. Angela let out a gentle sigh. Her body trembled under Brennan's gentle touch. 

Brennan teased her a bit, kissing her neck, her cheeks, her lips. She moved downward kissing her chest, everything except where Angela wanted it. 

Angela became impatient, she pushed Brennan's head between her ample breasts. Brennan's tongue flickered over Ange's nipples. They became hard instantly. Angela moaned. She wanted more. 

She grabbed Brennan's face and brought it to hers. Their lips met. Angela's fingers found her way to Brennan's pants. She managed to undo the button and zipper with one hand. She had plenty of practice by now. 

Brennan lifted her onto the edge of the kitchen table. Her hands tightened around Angela's sculpted thighs. They continued to kiss as Angela's hand made it's way into Brennan's pants. 

It was Brennan's turn to moan. Her head fell back as Angela stroked her sensitive clit. She got lost in the moment. She didn't mind giving Angela control for a while. It was nice for someone else to take the lead for once. 

Angela let her fingers tease between Brennan's legs. She traced the outline of her lover's wet opening. She let one finger slip inside. Brennan was so loose for her, so wet. 

Angela slipped another inside. She moved in and out slowly. Brennan let her hips move with Angela's movements. 

Brennan couldn't take it anymore. She shoved Angela back on the table. She kneeled between Angela's legs and moved her thong to the side. 

Brennan let her tongue lick Angela's soft skin. She tasted her sweetness. Tongue circling her tender folds, Angela let out a moan. Her hand, entangled in Brennan's hair, pulled her closer. 

Brennan used her tongue to explore between Angela's legs. She was quite skilled with her tongue, and Angela let her know it. 

"Fuck me, Tempe." Angela demanded.

Brennan thrust inside of Angela. Angela sat up on the table. The pleasure was too immense for her to take lying down. 

Three fingers worked in tangent. In and out. Harder and faster with each thrust. Angela screaming out the entire time…. "More! More! More!"

Brennan did as she was told. She forced Angela back down. She could get a better angle with Ange lying on her back. She placed her free hand on Angela's lower stomach and applied pressure. Angela gasped. 

The pleasure was overwhelming. She had to release. She clawed at the table but it was too smooth. She reached above her head and dug her nails into the edge of the tabletop. She bit her tongue to keep from screaming. 

Brennan pressed on. She thrust hard and fast. Over and over. Until finally Angela gave in. She screamed out Brennan's name as her body contracted. 

She only thought she was done. Brennan laughed. She took off her own clothes as she lead Angela to the bedroom. 

Brennan retrieved the strap-on from a box in the back of her closet. She fastened the harness and watched as Angela's eyes lit up with excitement. 

Angela licked her lips. There was nothing hotter than when Brennan strapped it on. Angela knelt down and licked the tip of Brennan's hard cock. She moved her hand up and down as she sucked the tip. Her hand movements forced the strap between Brennan's legs to rub against her clit. It may not have been the same stimulation as a male, but it was as close as they were going to get. 

Angela wasn’t the only one who loved it when Bren strapped it on. Brennan loved being able to feel masculine. She loved the power trip she got from having a penis. She had always been perplexed by men's constant desire to brag about their reproductive organs. 

But now, she stood there with 10 inches of manly dick between her legs. At times like this she understood perfectly. 

She sat on the edge of the bed and let Angela sit on her lap. Angela took a deep breath as she lowered herself onto Brennan's hardness. 

Angela moved slowly up and down. Brennan did her best to sit still as Ange adjusted to her massive size. Yet as Angela rode her she lost her self-control. She thrust deep into Angela. 

Angela moaned as her eyes rolled back. She pushed Brennan back on the bed and continued to ride her. Her legs straddling Brennan's hips, her hands massaging Brennan's breasts. 

Angela was close to orgasm. Brennan thrust harder trying to make Angela climax.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. It was so surprising that Brennan flew up off the bed, thrusting so hard into Angela that she screaming out in pleasure and pain before dismounting and falling on the bed in an exhausted heap. 

"Who the fuck could that be?" Brennan glanced at Angela, who was currently trying the catch her breath. 

Another ear splitting bang on the door. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Brennan slipped on her robe and made her way to the door. "WHO IS IT!?"

She yelled over the obnoxious knocking. 

The familiar voice of Jack Hodgins answered, "Let me in! NOW! BRENNAN I KNOW SHE'S IN THERE!" 

Brennan cracked the door open. She kept the chain locked in case Hodgins tried to break the door in. She spoke to him from an inch between the door and the frame. 

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

"She's here isn't she?!" His eyes were swollen from crying.

"Hodgins, look. We've all had a crazy day. Maybe we should talk about this after you've had some time to cool down."

"ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME!?" He was yelling. Definitely NOT cooling down.

Brennan unlocked the chain and let him in. She'd rather not have the entire building listening in on this argument. 

Hodgins forced his way past her and into the living room. He glanced around for any sign of Angela. Brennan prayed that Angela would be fully dressed when she made her entrance. Dear God, let her be dressed! Jack had just noticed Brennan was in nothing but a bath robe. His face tightened.

"I don’t get what she sees in you!" Jack eyed Brennan up and down in a way which left her feeling violated. 

She didn't respond. She didn’t know how. She often wondered the same question. Why her? Why did Angela love her? She thought about the obvious, but thought better of insulting Jack's love-making skills to his face. 

"ANGELA?! Come out here! We're going to settle this. NOW!" He yelled toward the bedroom.

After a moment of rustling around Angela appeared in the doorway, fully dressed. Mind you she was in Brennan's clothes, but at least she was dressed. Point for her!

"Jack?" Angela burst out in tears, "Jack, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of th…."

"Save it. That's not why I'm here." Hodgins had his own agenda. "You say you love her. Fine. You say you want to be with her. Fine. But you come over here and tell me to my face that you don’t love me."

Angela hesitated. It wasn’t true. She did love him. But she loved Brennan as well. Her head was swimming. In front of her stood two people whom she loved and adored with all her heart. One, her fiancé, her future husband. The other, her lover, her best friend. She couldn’t choose. She had always debated on who she would pick if it came down to it and now she was being forced to make a decision. 

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew what she had to do. 

"Hodgins…." Angela turned to her fiance. He was so sweet, so innocent. She felt so terrible for putting him through all of this. 

"Look, I do love you Jack. I love you so much…" She continued searching for the right words.

"But, you love her more." Hodgins nodded towards Brennan. 

Angela hated being pushed into a corner. If only she could make them both happy… she knew that wasn't an option. 

"Can we just go home? And talk this out?" Hodgins was being surprisingly calm, considering. 

Angela agreed this would be easier to do, if it was just the two of them. She hugged Brennan and kissed her cheek without Hodgins noticing. 

Brennan watched her lover walk away along side Hodgins. She was almost sure that Angela was going to end things, but there was an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

What if she didn’t?


	12. Farewell

Angela Montenegro sat across from her future husband, twisting her hair. She was a good looking woman, even when she was stressed out. Her dark hair complimented her sparkling brown eyes. She had the world at her disposal. A great job, wonderful friends, and a handsome (not to mention filthy rich) fiancé. Yes Angela Montenegro could have had the perfect life. That is, if she hadn't have fallen in love with her best friend. 

No one ever suspected that Dr. Temperance Brennan was gay. Not in the slightest. She had always been with men. She had even been through a few serious relationships. She was an intelligent forensic anthropologist, educated in the ways of science and a believer of fact over theory. However, when it came to the topic of love she had never quite figured it out. She understood the ideas behind love, people need to feel needed. They wanted someone else to depend on them, to care for them. Brennan didn't want to fall in love. She just wanted to make love. Simply put, she loved sex. As a matter of fact, it was just about her only way to let go. She knew that the body needed sex to release excess hormones and tension. And she knew the human race needed sex to continue the species. Sex was a necessity. 

She had never imagined that sex would actually lead to love. Usually it was the other way around. She had first had sex with Angela as a drunken mistake. Surprisingly, the two women found the experience to be the best sex of their lives. They had continued as friends with benefits for sometime before something more powerful took hold. Brennan still remembered the first time Angela told her "I love you". She remembered how she had panicked, knowing she had in fact fallen for Angela as well. 

Since then the two had been sneaking around behind their friends, colleagues, and (most importantly) Angela's fiancé's back. 

Everything had come down to this disastrous moment in time. Hodgins had caught the two in a rather passionate lip-lock only hours before. And as if that hadn't been enough, when Hodgins arrived at Brennan's looking for Angela, Brennan answered the door with nothing but a bathrobe on. While Angela had to scramble for clothes in the bedroom. It was a nightmare. 

Jack had demanded that he and Angela talk alone. He knew they had a lot to discuss, so he took Angela back to his place. The two now sat face to face in the large living room. Angela wasn't sure what to say to diffuse the situation. Luckily, it was Jack that broke the silence. 

"Ange, I just don't understand. I thought we were happy together. I thought we were in love…"

"Jack, please know that I did -do- love you. I didn't mean for this to happen. I've been in love with Tempe for a few years… I just never considered that she'd ever feel the same…."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, I loved her before you and I got together. I had already become accustomed to ignoring my feelings for her, that I allowed myself to fall in love with you. "

"Great. So I've always been your second choice…"

"You shouldn't think of it like that. I never even saw her as "a choice". I mean as long as I've known her she's always been with men… I guess it just goes to show that you never really know someone. I mean I don't even think she's gay…"

It felt weird for her to use that term to describe Brennan. But that was the label society would place on them. Two women in love and sexually active equaled gay. 

"How can she not be gay?! She's been fucking you for …how long?!" Jack was getting upset. He couldn't get the image of the two women kissing out of his head. 

"I know it sounds strange, but as Brennan puts it, she is in love with me as a person not as a woman. She loves me for who I am…"

"AND I DON’T?!" He was really starting to get heated. 

"Jack, I love you…but we're just not meant to be."

"Fuck Angela! First I find out you're already married… ON our wedding day! Then I have to wait forever for the private investigator to track down your illicit husband so you can get divorced. He declines and I have to wait even longer to try and figure out how I'm going to marry you if this guy never wants a divorce. Meanwhile, you've been having an affair with our boss/ your best friend…right under my nose! Any other secrets you want to rip my heart open with!!?"

Angela paused before answering. She ran everything over in her head….

"Nope. You've covered everything." She felt bad for being so smug, but now was the time to be honest. 

"Angela I want you to know that I'm not angry. I'm upset. Disappointed. I just wish you could have told me sooner so I wouldn't have been made such a fool of."

He took her hand in his. He admired the way her engagement ring sparkled brilliantly in the light. 

"I'm so sorry Jack. I really never thought it'd end like this." She began to remove the ring. 

He stopped her, "So don’t let it…"

Angela couldn't believe after everything that had happened he still wanted her to stay. 

"No, I mean I know we're done… romantically. But I would hate for our friendship to end here as well. Angela, would you do me the honor of being my best friend? I just…I want to be a part of your life. And if this is the only way to make that possible, then so be it."

She was touched. Jack Hodgins may have been the sweetest man she had ever met, or would ever meet. There he was accepting that his fiancé was leaving him for another woman and he was begging her to agree to still be friends. Angela knew someday he would make some woman extremely happy, she just wasn't that woman. 

The two embraced. Angela let the tears run freely down her cheeks. Even though she was the one ending it, it didn't mean she had to be happy about it. 

She knew that this wasn’t goodbye. It was merely the end of their fairy tale, even if it didn’t end with happily ever after.


	13. Assumptions

Three hours had passed since Jack Hodgins had almost beat her door down and whisked Angela away. Now Brennan sat alone in her apartment enjoying her sixth glass of wine that evening. She usually didn’t get drunk alone, but tonight all she wanted was to be able to let go and feel nothing but numbness. She just wanted to forget everything and enjoy a little drunken stupor. 

Her mind kept vividly painting pictures of Angela and Hodgins together. What if Angela had realized that Jack was her one and only? They were probably having make-up sex and laughing at Brennan's naivety.

Brennan threw her wine glass at the wall. It shattered with a loud crash sending glass in every direction. She began to sob uncontrollably. Shit. This was why she didn't drink. She was such an emotional wreck when she drank. Maybe it was because she kept so much bottled up when she was sober, or maybe it was because the alcohol diminished her ability to control herself. Either way she was a mess. 

She was so used to being let down that it had become impossible for her to be optimistic at a time like this. 

She went to the closet to retrieve the vacuum and proceeded to clean up the broken glass. She didn't hear her phone ringing over the noise of the vacuum. 

The answering machine picked up--

"Babe? Tempe, if you're there please pick up! …Look I'm on my way over. I talked to Jack…."

Brennan shut off the vacuum just in time to catch Angela's last words.

"…Hun, it's over." Click. The machine turned off and all was silent. 

Brennan stared at the machine. That was it?!She broke it off over the phone? Were they back in 8th grade?! Brennan was beyond furious. She should have known Angela would choose Hodgins. He promised her the perfect future. Brennan promised nothing except love…on a day-to-day basis. 

Love. Ha! She doubted Angela had ever loved her. She obviously didn't even care enough to end things in person. Bitch! How could Brennan have been so stupid? She had allowed herself to be so open with Angela, and this is how she was repaid. A two second break up call and a broken heart. Fuck this! Fuck Angela! This was the last time she was going to wear her heart on her sleeve. This was the last time she'd be so fucking vulnerable. 

She decided, in that moment, that she needed to get away. Away from work, away from the drama, away from Angela. She would take a sabbatical and travel to some obscure place to be alone for a while. She would start planning first thing in the morning…

The doorknob jiggled and the front door swung open. Brennan whipped around to face the intruder. Angela stood in the doorway, key in hand.

She would change the locks, THEN she would start planning!

Brennan stood glaring Angela straight in the eyes. She felt so deceived. Why had she come here? Why had she come back?

"If you're here for your things… I wish you'd be quick. Just get them and leave…" Brennan was attempting to be civil.

"What? Did you get my message?" Angela glanced at the blinking light on the answering machine. 

"Yeah… I heard…" Brennan did her best to hold back tears. She was tired of Angela having such an influence on her. 

"Brennan it's over…"

Brennan didn't want to hear it. She interrupted before Angela could finish her sentence.

"For what it's worth, Ange, I could have made you so happy. I would have done anything for you. I put everything on the line for you… I think I at least deserve an explanation…."

Angela stared blankly at Brennan. She could tell Brennan was drunk, but she still wasn't making any sense. Angela walked over to the machine and pressed play.

"Babe? Tempe, if you're there please pick up! …Look I'm on my way over. I talked to Jack….Hun, it's over."

Brennan blinked. She had only heard the end of the message? Angela had ended things with Jack!? She laughed so hard she cried. All this time she had been convinced Angela had ended things with her. She had just assumed from the message…. She felt so foolish. Of course Angela would choose her. She knew it all along…

She rushed to Angela and kissed her like she had never been kissed before. Brennan didn't hold back, she put so much passion into that one kiss that everything else stopped, for that one moment in time it was just the two of them. Two woman, madly in love with each other, embarking on a great adventure. 

In that one moment everything she had ever wanted came true and all was perfect.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after Assumptions

Temperance Brennan sat on the sideline of the soccer field cheering on her favorite player. She couldn't believe that Parker was 14 now. She remembered the first time she had seen him when he was only a toddler. He was looking more like Booth everyday. 

Brennan felt movement in her protruding stomach. 

"Booth! He's kicking, come feel!"

Booth rushed over and put his hand on Brennan's belly. He smiled as his son kicked against his palm. 

"He's going to be a handful, just like his daddy." Booth leaned down and kissed Brennan's cheek. She was so radiant, she always had been. 

"Parker, be careful!" Brennan yelled towards the field as Parker took a dive. 

"You know Bones, for a woman who never wanted kids…you sure are a good mother."

"Shut up Booth! I was a lot different back then… I think we all were. I'd like to think we've matured greatly in the last ten years. We went through a lot of phases to arrive where we are today."

"Oh you mean like that phase where you fell in love with Angela and broke my poor misguided heart?"

"Yeah Booth, you keep telling yourself that it's a phase," Angela joined the two on the sideline. "Sorry I'm late babe. Did I miss anything?"

"Well Max was kicking again…" Brennan smiled down at her stomach. Her father would have loved that she was naming her son after him. She wished her parents would have lived to meet their grandchild. 

"Ugh, he's just like his dad…" Angela frowned as she poked Booth sarcastically. 

Booth's phone rang, he stepped away to answer. Angela took a seat beside Brennan and placed a hand on her stomach to feel Max moving around. She smiled at their unborn son. She couldn't have imagined a better life. 

"Cam sends her love… she's stuck in the lab finishing up a case for Zach. Seriously, ever since Zach took over for Goodman it's all work and no play," Booth whined. He knew Cam loved her job, but he missed seeing his wife. He was lucky if she came home for dinner.

Angela waved across the field at Hodgins and his girlfriend. Katherine's nephew played on the opposing team. Angela still couldn't believe he had finally gotten together with Agent Frost. She remembered what a stammering idiot he had been when Katherine had come in to help with a case ten years ago. 

"Well, at least he's happy, " she thought as she kissed Brennan's cheek.


End file.
